A Warrior's Honor
by Power Master
Summary: Learn of how former Autobot Soldier became Decepticon's Captain of the Seekers.


**_'My name is Dreadwing,' _**narrated Dreadwing, **_'I was once... A soldier for Autobots before I joined Decepticon's Cause. My brother and I were used to be loyal to Sentinel Zeta Prime since the day we joined his cause... But... It wasn't... I was a fool to believe in him... But someone I met and encounter to meet with...'_**

Years ago, two muscular winged Cybertronians were training and battling against each other in improving and strengthen their strengths and abilities in becoming stronger to become the Autobot Soldiers. Both of them looked shock and upset, seeing that Sentinel Zeta Prime, refused to promote them to be lieutenants, but mistreated as the bodyguards. It angered them very much.

At the Iacon High Council Hall, a meeting where High Council and the Prime held and had for important affairs to deal with, such as Military and Administrative affairs. Outside of the hall, the twin held their swords tight, keeping an eye on their 'leader'. They both were on each pillar sides. It was very boring and not interested in it...

The green twin groaned angrily, turning to his navy twin, complained, "Dreadwing! This is ridiculous! Remind me... Why on Cybertron do we join the Autobots in the first place?! This is ridiculous and dishonorable!"

Dreadwing sighed in annoyance, agreeing with his twin brother of what he had said, "What choice do we have, Skyquake? Once we join the Autobots' cause, we swear our oath to it that we must be both loyal and defend our cause at all cost, even our lives..."

"I rather died in battlefield with my honor than served that pretender!"

"Agreed."

"So, what is exactly are we gonna do?"

Dreadwing sighed, "We're preparing for our 'visitors' arrival to here for..." He groaned in annoyance, "Negotiation..."

"Boring..." said Skyquake.

Dreadwing and Skyquake turned and encountered two Cybertronians, heading and approaching to the gate. They encountered both Megatron and Orion Pax. Megatron spotted and noticed both Dreadwing and Skyquake. He smirked, like he has something special plans for them. He turned to Orion Pax, nodded his head, telling him to go one first.

Orion Pax nodded his head, heading up. Megatron turned to Dreadwing and Skyquake.

"There's some strength you had for your bodies, bodyguards," Megatron commented. Dreadwing and Skyquake groaned in anger. Megatron chuckled lightly, "My apology, young warriors... I don't mean to insult you. May I ask your name, warriors?"

Dreadwing cleared his throat, "My name is Dreadwing."

"I am his twin brother: Skyquake," said Skyquake.

"I'm impressed with your strengths, Skyquake and Dreadwing," commented Megatron, "But question... had enter my mind... Why do you both served under Sentinel Zeta Prime? As you both can see, he is unworthy and pretender. He may had claimed to be a Prime, but he does not possess the means of true power of the Prime."

Dreadwing sighed, wished he could share with Megatron's words, "I wish we could have learned of this pretender's true nature and ability."

"But we were too late," said Skyquake, "Once we swear our oath to the cause... We cannot turn it back..."

Megatron chuckled, "To Sentinel, oath means nothing to him. For he is indecisive than me." Dreadwing and Skyquake looked confuse and concern. He continued, "As for me... Dreadwing and Skyquake. I am not afraid of the defeat. I will not stand down or run away from the fight. As the gladiator, I do not run but to face your enemy. When you had comrades, especially a trustworthy and loyal ones, I will not abandon them. And... I will certain sure that I will not kill someone that is worthy to me, and such as you two. Join me... my friends... Together... You will your honor on the battlefield."

Dreadwing and Skyquake shown their shocking and surprising looks, heard ever word Megatron had said. They were honored by him. They both looked at each other, for some thoughts. They nodded each other heads, before turning to Megatron. They bowed to him.

"We will think about it, Megatron," said Dreadwing.

"But... It is an honor for you to speak with us, sir," said Skyquake.

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Thank you... But I'm sure you will make the right decision. And trust me... Once you see how the Autobots act, you will know that you had your place on my side..."

Megatron headed straight to the entrance.

Both Dreadwing and Skyquake looked at each other.

Skyquake spoke, "Brother... What should we do?"

Dreadwing shrugged, "I do not know..."

"I think we should join Megatron. I believed that he is more worthy and greater than the pretender. He has the sense of honor and warrior's spirit within his sparks."

"Perhaps... Megatron has more respect to us than Sentinel Prime."

"In other words, brother?"

"We should join him. He indeed is more courageous than Sentinel Zeta Prime. For that Prime, he always hid within the walls than battling on the outside. We shall see his words spoke the truth... or lies..."

Skyquake nodded his head, agreeing with his brother's thinking. They will join Megatron's side sooner or later...

* * *

**_'As Lord Megatron had expected,'_** narrated Dreadwing, **_'Sentinel Zeta Prime was indeed unworthy and foolish one. He preferred to stay within the walls than fighting his enemies. Coward! So, therefore, both Skyquake and I decided to join Lord Megatron and his cause. And they were indeed decent and mighty warriors we ever met.'_**

Cybertronian Great War had begun between Autobots and Decepticons, fought against each other.

At Pit of Kaon, Dreadwing and Skyquake swung their swords against the countless numbers of Autobots attacking and invading their base, Kaon from the enemies. Dreadwing slashed and stroke his enemies hard and quick. Skyquake punched and kicked on the Autobots hard.

Second wave of Autobots armed their guns and blasters in aiming at Dreadwing and Skyquake. The twin took the Gatling blasters, aiming at their enemies. They blasted out against them. Vehicons came out and fired their guns against the enemies. The Autobots quickly escaped and withdrew from the battlefield.

The Decepticons cheered happily and wildly. They've won the battlefield.

Skyquake scoffed, "The Autobots are truly pathetic and excusable fools."

Dreadwing nodded his head, "Indeed. We must report to Lord Megatron of our victory."

* * *

Within the Darkmount of Kaon, both Dreadwing and Skyquake reported their victory to Megatron. He smirked in impress and pleased of it.

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Well done, Dreadwing and Skyquake." Both Dreadwing and Skyquake bowed before Megatron. He continued, "Your skills, strengths and prowess knows no bounds. The enemies have tremble before you."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing and Skyquake bowed.

Megatron smirked, "Rise, my warriors." Both Dreadwing and Skyquake stood up, looking at their leader. He continued, "Both of you will be not only my trusted and loyal Decepticons, but Captain of the Seekers. You shall raid on any enemies that tried to against us."

Dreadwing and Skyquake nodded their heads, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

Megatron smirked.

**_'And that is why we were so loyal to Megatron than anyone else,'_** narrated Dreadwing, **_'We both believed in his cause and strength. Honor and loyalty are our traits. They are our true arsenal that makes us strong and powerful against our enemies. We fear no death. We would be honor to give Lord Megatron our lives...'_**

Main Cast:  
Tony Todd: Dreadwing  
Richard Green: Skyquake  
Frank Welker: Megatron

Author's Notes:

Dreadwing is an interesting character. Originally, I planned to make him a gladiator but instead put him as Autobot Soldier, making Optimus Prime to believed in both Dreadwing and Skyquake can be trusted to be on their sides. Time for Shockwave's Origin: Learn why is he considered to be Megatron's Scientist Pet, and how he discovered and regenerate ancient ones to be useful for Decepticon's Cause.


End file.
